


Everything is fine

by cinamoon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, M/M, only mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoon/pseuds/cinamoon
Summary: Mafuyu thinks about Yuki again while Being with Uenoyama
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 42





	Everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my first language
> 
> I have the headcanon that Satou thinks about selfharm, btw I wrote about that.
> 
> Hope you like this one♡

The kisses came and went between Sato and Ritsuka.

As always, the first step taken by the orange haired boy, but reciprocated.  
Those little experimental touches that gave him a tenderness that painted his face with a slight smile.

brushed the hair from his face, tucking the lock behind his ears, wrapping his arms around his neck.

While he was doing the same on his waist, he breathed in the scent of him strongly, the machinery of his mind was at a thousand at that moment, asking that he not ruin it, but Mafuyu did not seem to dislike him.

Sato settled better on Uenoyama's lap, bringing their bodies even closer to him.

"We can stop here if you want." He tilted his head with that cute smile, while the black-haired man opened his mouth unable to form a complete sentence.  
took a breath and shook his head, swallowed, and directed the palms of his hands to his lover's face.

"I do want this."

"You don't have to be so serious." He kissed his forehead and they continued that game until Mafuyu managed to lay him down, leaving him on top of him.  
Although Uenoyama's possessive hands went back to his hips.

He bit his lower lip and lowered it to his neck, where Sato painted kisses as if they were to be seen, he followed with bites.

Ritsuka's nerves calmed down, and he stopped tightening his grip on him so much, simply letting himself be whatever her lover wanted.

He brought his hands up as he felt his soft abdomen, rising up to his chest under the sweater, just letting his fingertips enjoy the warm touch.

Mafuyu laughs between the kisses and shrinks, but letting go.

He surprised him when Uenoyama took control by shifting position, mafuyu's back being the one now against the mattress.  
But there were no objections, he alone allowed himself to understand that he gave his consent.

The dark-haired boy took courage and put soft pacifiers around his neck.

Making Sato close his eyes, he felt so familiar that situation, his hands exactly with his thumbs clenching on the hip bones. The same right side of his body, brushing against his clavicle, a heavy and warm breath.

A small tear fell down his cheek, for no reason, and a hand wiped it, without thinking twice at that moment, it was almost automatic when he murmured almost like a song his name.

"Yuki ..." the smile was painted again, but what that feeling lasted was half of what it took for him to realize his mistake.  
open his eyes and saw Uenoyama almost shocked.

The feelings fell as heavy as a bag of cement, in tears he was almost falling out of bed to hide in the bathroom, with his hands on his chest feeling the fast heart beats.

A knock on the door, accompanied by that voice that asked if everything was okay.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!" His fingers were shaking, now holding the doorknob tight.

"Everything is fine." said he from outside, waiting for sato to open, it was a calm and comforting tone.

And the door opened, but it was his poor lover with tears gathering in his eyes, frowning.

"Of course it isn't."  
He mumbled as he walked out of the room, the thought that he might just leave and never see him again compelled him.

Uenoyama offered his arms as consolation, Sato snuggled into a silent cry, he was working on letting his emotions out in a better way, other than waiting until he can't take all the shit inside him and breaks into a song or a attack.

Muttering apologies and making herself small in his arms like a child.

Ritsuka consoled him, it was also a consolation for him, he certainly felt jealous sometimes, he knew from afar that Mafuyu did not do it on purpose, it was just the attachment that was still there.

Mafuyu felt guilt, guilt that he continued to see him, it was like a lack of respect that he thought of him sometimes and trying to continued to reproach himself , it was also that slight discomfort that he was no longer a virgin, felt like someone used, due to his own impositions and reasons why he should blame himself.

But Uenoyama had already explained to him that that was not what mattered to him, he loved him, and neither did he have to pay attention to that stupidity, without going any further he was a virgin, and not someone who already knows what to do.

They separated from the embrace and looked at each other. Ritsuka wiped the tears, caressing his cheek at the end. After a minute, Ritsuka decided to talk gently.

"Do you want to see a movie?"  
They would leave what they were doing for another day, they didn't need to rush if they weren't comfortable.

And Sato nodded briefly, happily accepting the offer.

He knew that sato loved him, there was no such thing as a replacement for Yuki.

It was just a new stage.


End file.
